My Life Story
by Sherlyna Allysa Mii-MuzaChuu
Summary: Kehidupan Tappei sejak kelas 5 SD sampai dewasa.. Siapakah yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya?
1. Chapter 1

Tappei memasuki ruang kelas 5 SD Suginoki dengan kesal. Saat berangkat ke sekolah, kepalanya ditimpuk bola oleh seorang anak kecil. Tak sengaja memang. Lagipula, anak kecil itu masih polos. Maksudnya pun hanya ingin menendang bola, bukan ingin menimpuk Tappei. Tapi, Tappei tetap saja kesal.

"Tappei, kau bawa baterai tidak?" tegur seorang anak perempuan yang masuk kategori pendek.

"Baterai? Kamisama! Aku lupa!" katanya. Lantas, anak perempuan itu naik ke meja dan menjitaknya kasar.

"Dasar bodoh! Nilai kita nanti hancur, bodoh!" bentaknya kasar sambil menimpuk kepala Tappei dengan sepatunya.

"Aih, sakit Yamada!" cibir Tappei sambil mencubit pipi anak perempuan yang bernama Miiko itu. Miiko yang bad mood gara-gara Tappei tak membawa baterai, semakin bad mood karena Tappei mencubit pipinya.

"Apa saja! Kau pasti akan dihabisi oleh Kenta jika dia tahu kau tak membawa baterai," kata Miiko. Tappei hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia merasa tidak peduli.

"Yamada, kelompokmu tak membawa baterai? Ini, kebetulan aku membawa 2 baterai. Kau pakai saja 1," ucap seseorang lembut sambil menepuk pundak Miiko. Ikuya nama keluarganya.

"Eh? Terima kasih, Yoshida," kata Miiko sambil tersenyum senang. Tappei hanya mendengus iri kepada Yoshida.

Yoshida, pemuda yang menaruh hati pada Miiko. Pemuda yang berbuat baik pada Miiko. Pemuda yang rela berkorban untuk Miiko. Pemuda yang pintar dan suka mengajari Miiko. Tappei cemburu! Yoshida benar-benar menunjukkan cintanya kepada Miiko. Miiko saja yang tidak peka.

"Baguslah, Kenta tidak akan menghabisiku," kata Tappei ketus kepada Miiko.

Waktu pulang sekolahpun tiba. Miiko pulang bersama Mari dan Yuuko. Sementara Tappei bersama Kenta.

"Hei, Tappei, kau sebenarnya suka Yamada ya? Dari tadi memegang gantungan tas berbentuk boneka dari Yamada," tegur Kenta.

"A.. Aku.. Tidak! Aku hanya memegangnya saja! Sudahlah, aku harus cepat pulang! Aku harus membantu ibuku di toko," kata Tappei sambil berlalu.

To Be Continued

Gomen ceritanya pendek.. Otaknya lagi buntu nih.. Mohon di review.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Ohooo, setelah sekian lama aku menghilang dari peredaran (ga jelas), aku mau post chapter ke-2. Aku pikir ga ada yg baca chapter pertama, pas aku buka di tablet.. Ada 5 reviews! (Hiks, menangis terharu) Oh iya, maaf di chapter sebelumnya ada kata-kata, "Ikuya, itu nama keluarganya".. Gomen aku salah! Waktu itu aku belum tahu kalau Ikuya lah nama kecilnya.. Hehe..

Oke, kita balas dulu reviewnya..

Mako Chan : Jangan kesel dong sama Tappei, dia kan menarik.. Hehe, makasih.. Keep support ya!

BlastedBrain101 : Iya, oke.. Aku berusaha lebih panjang lagi.. Ya, terima kasih! Keep support ya!

Sandra Chung : Hehe, makasih.. Oke deh! Iya, bakal lebih panjang! Iya, tapi gimana requestnya? (Newbie soalnya) Ne, terima kasih!

Ika : Huaa, masa begitu? -_- Makasih yaa!

LalaNur Aprilia : Kkk.. hehe.. Iya ^^ Ne, keep support ya!

Okee, pasti udah ga sabar kan? Cekidooott!

* * *

MY LIFE STORY CHAPTER 2

Waktu pulang sekolahpun tiba. Miiko pulang bersama Mari dan Yuuko. Sementara Tappei bersama Kenta.

"Hei, Tappei, kau sebenarnya suka Yamada ya? Dari tadi memegang gantungan tas berbentuk boneka dari Yamada," tegur Kenta.

"A.. Aku.. Tidak! Aku hanya memegangnya saja! Sudahlah, aku harus cepat pulang! Aku harus membantu ibuku di toko," kata Tappei sambil berlalu.

*KENTA POV*

"A.. Aku.. Tidak! Aku hanya memegangnya saja! Sudahlah, aku harus cepat pulang! Aku harus membantu ibuku di toko," kata Tappei sambil berlalu.

Aku menatap punggung sahabatku itu. Kau terlalu bodoh Tappei. Aku ini kan sahabatmu sejak dari penitipan sebelum masuk SD. Masa iya aku tak mengenalmu? Dari gerak-gerik dan cara berbicaramu pada Yamada, itu sudah membuktikan kau menyukainya. Kau saja yang terlalu keras kepala! Atau kau malu?

"Eh, Kenta," terdengar suara yang sangat familiar bagiku.

"Lho, Yuuko? Mana Shimura dan Yamada?" tanyaku.

"Mereka pergi berenang. Aku tidak bisa ikut karena aku kan harus menjaga adik-adikku. Orang tuaku pergi Hokkaido seminggu," kata Yuuko.

Ah Yuuko. Kau keibuan sekali.

"Eh, Yuuko," aku menariknya untuk lebih dekat denganku dan berbisik padanya.

"Eh? Kau tidak bercanda, Kenta?" tanya Yuuko.

"Iya! Besok, ya.. Yuuko jangan sampai lupa," kataku. Yuuko hanya mengangguk.

"Aku duluan ya, Kenta,"

"Iya,"

# SKIPTIME ~ Esok harinya #

*NORMAL POV*

Rrr~

"Halo, dengan keluarga Yamada," ucap Mama Miiko.

_"Ah, Bibi. Ini aku Yuuko. Boleh aku berbicara dengan Miiko?"_

"Oh iya, sebentar ya Yuuko. Bibi panggilkan dulu," Mama pun memanggil Mamoru yang sedang mencuci piring di dekat Mama. "Mamoru, panggilkan Miiko ya,"

"Iya Ma," dengan malas, Mamoru pun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Bukan malas karena disuruh, tapi malas karena harus berhadapan dengan Miiko. "Miiko, dipanggil Mama," kata Mamoru.

"Hahaha.. Ah, sebentar lagi! Aku lagi baca komik," kata Miiko malas.

"Miiko!"

BUGHH DUAR JLEDAR (?) UEEEEEE (?)

"Ah, Yuuko, sebentar ya.." Mama pun pergi ke kamar dan melihat Miiko dan Mamoru tengah bertengkar. Sementara Momo tengah menangis.

"MIIKO! Ada telepon dari Yuuko kok malah bertengkar! Sana!" seru Mama.

"Huh, iya iya!" Miiko pun menghampiri telepon dan mengangkat gagangnya. "Yuuko, ada apa?"

_"Begini, kamu bisa tidak, nanti jam 10 ke rumahku? Aku membuat cupcake,"_

"Iya, baiklah," kata Miiko.

_"Aku tunggu jam 10 ya. Bye,"_

"Bye,"

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Rrr~

"Dengan toko kelontong Lazy Moon milik keluarga Eguchi,"

_"Tappei! Nanti bisa nggak ke rumah Yuuko jam 10? Yuuko bikin cupcake enak lhoo,"_

"Ke rumah Ogawa? Ya, baiklah. Tapi kau juga datang kan, Kenta?"

_"Iya, aku datang, aku tunggu ya!"_

"Iya," klik!

"Tappei, telepon dari siapa?" tanya Mama Tappei.

"Dari Kenta, Ma," kata Tappei

To Be Continued

HUAAAAH, malah kacau begini.. *o* Hiks, maaf kalau jelek.. Mohon direview..


End file.
